


Woman Of The Hour.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Supercorp Stories, idk. [4]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fight for Attention, Jealous Lena Luthor, Jealous Lucy Lane, Jealousy, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lucy Lane knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Popular Girl, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: When Kara Danvers gets hurt her first night as Supergirl, suddenly several women are lined up to take her on a date, includingLucy fucking LaneKara's former crush from College. Lena starts to feel her blood boil as she watches her best friend/girl she is in love with, be known as "woman of the hour".orKara Danvers is suddenly a ladies girl and Lena is jealous, really jealous, so jealous she wants to punch all of the women in the mouth. But she doesn't.





	1. It's On Lucy Lane.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me at random!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets hurt, Lucy comes to help, Lena is jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K I'm deadass obsessed with writing jealous lena

Lena was freaking out, she was freaking out so much, Alex told her to calm down before she punched her. Lena tried, but she couldn't. Kara was hurt, and it's her fault, she thinks. Kara was fine way before becoming Supergirl and if it weren't for Lena suggesting Kara test out her powers more, Kara wouldn't be hurt. It doesn't help that she was going to break up with James

As if things couldn't get worse, Lucy Lane arrives out of nowhere.

"Alex, you called?" She asked as she walked over. 

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Lena asked, not in a rude or disrespectful manner, just calm.

"Kara's my friend too, Lena, remember? " Lucy replied, "don't worry,I promise I'm not here to get into some childish banter over you and James" 

"Oh, James and I are about to break up, actually" Lena replied. Both women looked shocked, but Lucy smiled.

"Is it all his suits?" She joked. Lena laughed, but shook her head.

"No, it's the way he was treating Kara" Lena replied. Lucy nodded understandingly. 

"Yeah, that's why I broke up with him too, honestly" Lucy explained. "Is she seeing anyone?" 

Lena's eyes went huge and Alex just smirked. She wished Kara was awake to see two women pining over her baby sister. 

"She's not. She's been sort of busy" Lena's voice trailed off, "Supergirl...ing" she cringed at how corny that sounded.

"Oh" Lucy's face lit up, "Well I'll see what I can do to help her, I'll be back". Lena watched as she walked away.

"It's on Lucy Lane" she said quietly with a pop of her mouth. 

Alex just stood there amused. She thought it was just two women fighting for Kara's affection. She didn't expect it to be.. ** more **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave...comments...below


	2. Helena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena visits Kara and almost has a showdown with Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jealous lena is always fun to make!

"Excuse me" Said a woman with long dark hair, "Is Kara here?" 

Alex looked over and stood up in surprise, "Helena" she said with a tone of surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"You can trust me you know, Alex" Helena told her, "I heard Kara got hurt. Where is she?" 

"She's resting" Lena said as she exited Kara's room, "And who might you be?" 

"Helena," Helena said as she stuck her hand out, "Helena Bertinelli, and you?" 

"Lena" Lena said as she shook Helena's hand, "Lena Luthor" Lena replied.

"What's your relationship to Kara?" Helena asked.

"Excuse me?" Lena asked, confused.

"How do you know her?" Helena asked again, more specifically. 

"Oh," Lena began, "I met her in college"

"I see" Helena replied, "and you know of her.."she made hand movements, "secrets?"

"Yes I do" Lena replied, "Though I don't see how this is relevant as to why you're here to see my best friend" 

"I am not here to bring harm, Ms. Luthor, simply here to see my friend" Helena replied. 

"Well Kara's sleeping right now," Lena began, "but I can let you see her in a couple of hours"

"Thank you" Helena said with a smile, she took out a sheet of paper and wrote on it, "Here's my number. Call me when she's ready for visitors, or have her call me"

Lena gritted her teeth, another girl giving Kara her number, "will do" she said, taking the slip of paper Helena held out.  


"Thanks" Helena smiled as she left. 

"You seem jealous" Alex commented. 

"I'm not" Lena replied, Alex gave her a look, causing Lena to roll her eyes, "Alex, I mean it. I'm not. But something is off about this lady, don't you think?" 

Alex shrugged, and said, "She's had a crush on Kara since they were 14. She probably is just here to try and ask her out"

"So both Lucy and Helena like Kara?" Lena asked. 

Alex shook her head, "Oh no, Kara's definitely has a couple of girls pining after her" she told Lena.

Lena huffed, "that's just great" she said bitterly as she walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!


	3. You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYOOO! I'm gonna try and update my stories.

Kara’s eyes fluttered open, and she felt a hand run softly against her hair.

“Kara, hey. You’re awake. Thank God” Lena said in a soft voice. “You really me worried” 

Kara groaned and tried to sit up, but Lena prevented it.

“Oh hey, no. Don’t get up. It’s okay” Lena whispered. 

"What happened?" Kara asked. 

"You took a pretty rough hit there babe, are you hurting anywhere?" Lena asked. 

"I'm fine" Kara grumbled,"though I could use a hug" 

"Anything for you," Lena said with a smile, leaning to giver her a hug. She pulled back and giggled as Kara whined when she did. "So, a friend of yours stopped by to visit you today."

"Oh yeah?" Kara asked, "Who?" 

"Her name is Helena; I think?" Lena replied.

Kara's eyes perked up; "oh! Helena! I haven't seen her in years."

"Really?" Lena asked, "Alex told me you knew her since you were 14?"

Kara nodded, "Yep. She was my first crush." Kara replied, blushing a little. "I can't wait to see her again."

"She gave me her number," Lena informed her best friend, "I can call her and let her know you're awake, if you like." Lena offered.

Kara shook her head, "not right now." she said, she moved a little bit and patted the bed, "I could use a cuddle." she said, adding a pout.

Lena's heart melted, "alright" she said, caving, "but only because you're illegally adorable." 

Lena got into the bed and wrapped her arms around Kara, the two of them cuddled up in the D.E.O bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride!
> 
> twitter: pastelhickson

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
